An alternative chemical dependency treatment modality is needed, which addresses itself to the growth and development needs of young people in the community. A Therapeutic Community is a viable modality, which is unique in the community since it is a "microcosm" of the society at large where chemically dependent young peole can learn constructive alternatives for dealing with conflict, frustration, fears, anxieties, success, and failures within a secure, supervised environment. No other Chemical Dependency treatment modality exists in the community which is designed exclusively for this age group (14-25). Through the course of the demonstration year, sufficient data will be generated regarding effort, performance, adequacy, of performance, efficiency, and process, allowing considerable progress toward demonstrating the cost effectiveness of this program and the feasability of expanding the availability of this modality in the target community.